ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ricky Loses His Temper
85fc72f6998cc5678f49f885f8c63ed6.jpg 8aba65996085a26446aa2002a4a663ab--lucille-ball-i-love-lucy.jpg 76d36d6580e6b95ab6304ad3ac4d4b16.gif 7d269797e6de89507563dab563eb1cbd.gif Previous episode: Oil Wells Next episode: Home Movies http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/TurquoiseBeauty.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/TomatoJuiceBlood.jpg Plot Lucy comes home with yet another new hat. Ricky blows his top over the price. They end up making a bet together, over who can last longer avoiding their bad habits. Will Lucy crack first and buy another hat, or will it be Ricky who ends up losing his temper first? The next morning, when Ricky forces Lucy to go return the hat she bought yesterday, she can't resist buying a simply beautiful new hat that is on sale. The shop is going to deliver it tomorrow, so Lucy has to make Ricky lose his temper one way or another before the hat arrives. Lucy starts her evil plan when Ricky comes home late from the club that night. Ricky is dead tired and can't wait to get some much-needed sleep. This proves difficult with Lucy noisily filing her nails, gnawing on crackers, turning the radio on, and whacking at walnuts with a hammer. Ricky can see what she's trying to do, so he keeps his composure throughout the whole ordeal. Even when Lucy purposely dumps a boxful of cracker crumbs into his bed, Ricky barely reacts, merely shaking the crumbs from the blanket on to the floor. The next morning proves more difficult for Ricky to keep calm, however. Lucy steps things up a notch. She nails his slippers to the floor, has Fred return one of Ricky's golf clubs all bent and twisted, and makes him spill tomato juice all over his new white dinner jacket by way of a trick cup with hidden holes. The phone then rings; it's the manager for a ventriloquist act Ricky has been trying to get for a lower price. The manager is so surprised by Ricky's unusual calm demeanor that he and the ventriloquist think that Ricky already has another act. They agree to perform for the low price Ricky wanted originally. Ricky hangs up the phone and tells Lucy that he has learned a lesson about how keeping calm can lead to you getting the things you want out of life. He is so happy that he calls off the bet and tells Lucy to go out and buy a new hat to celebrate. Lucy knows there is very little time before her turquoise hat comes, so she pretends to call and order that hat, on the store's "fastest, speediest collection." About 1.5 seconds after Lucy hangs up the phone, the doorbell rings. And who else could it be but a messenger delivering the contraband hat? When Ricky finds out the package is a hat, he figures out just why Lucy was trying so hard to make him lose his temper and, in turn, the bet. He pretends to laugh about the circumstance, slapping his knee. But soon, Lucy is over the knee and he's spanking her bottom for punishment. Trivia *The owner of the hat store Lucy always goes to is Mrs. Mulford; the store is called Jeri's Hats. Mrs. Mulford was played by Madge Blake who was also seen as one of the prospective apartment tenants, "Martha", in the episode "Lucy and Superman". She also starred in "The Long, Long Trailer" as 'Aunt Anastacia'. *Lucille Ball pronounced "tomato" like "toe-mah-toe," but she felt that Lucy Ricardo would pronounce the word as "toe-may-toe," the way that is most common. However, she slips once and says "toe-mah-toe juice," before quickly correcting herself. *Lucy makes the amount of the bet winnings the exact amount of another hat she wants to buy. *The Ricardos' bedroom in their new apartment (3D) has a window beside Ricky's bed instead of leading to the bathroom like in 4A. The 3D bathroom is where the 4A closet used to be; the 3D closet isn't visible. Quotes *Lucy: You never like my new hats. You always like my old ones better. So, this time, I put my old one in the box and I wore my new one. *Lucy: But it's such a beautiful hat, and I needed it! Ricky: Needed it?! Lucy: Yes! Ricky: You've got a closet full of hats! *Ricky: You only got one head- why do you buy so many hats?! *Lucy: Well, you're the first person I ever saw whose veins bulge just because they have a good disposition! *Ricky: Well, maybe you're right. I gotta accept you with all your faults, too. Lucy: That's right. That's the only sensible way to look at it. After all... What do you mean all MY faults?! Ricky: Like your 'stravaganzes. Lucy: WHAT 'stravaganzes? Ricky: You couldn't keep from buying a new hat if your life depended on it, and it may! *Lucy: Oh, not! Not turquoise! I love turquoise! Ethel: Lucy, Lucy, it's just an ordinary shade of blue. *Lucy: Nut? Ricky: Not right now. Lucy: Well, you let me know... *Lucy: I was only trying to help, dear. You never can find your slippers in the morning, so I nailed them to the floor! Ricky: (with increasing anger about Lucy nailing slippers to floor) Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez! (in calm, tired voice) It was very thoughtful of you... *Lucy: I think tomato juice might look just ducky on that white coat! *Ricky: (looks at ruined dinner jacket) What is this?! Lucy: It looks like tomato juice, dear. Ricky: It's a lovely shade of red, isn't it? *Fred: (sees Ricky's tomato juice-stained jacket) Who shot him? *Fred: Ricky, I brought back your golf club that I borrowed. (Fred hands Ricky a horribly twisted/bent club) Fred: I was practicing in Central Park, and a tree jumped in front of me! *Lucy: (on pretend phone call) Mrs. Mulford, you know that darling little turquoise hat with the pearls that I liked so much yesterday? Yes, well, would you put that on my charge and send it out, please? Yes, on your fastest, speediest delivery. Thank you very much. (Lucy hangs up phone; doorbell rings a split second afterwards for hat delivery)﻿